Hop! Step on It!
by theabus
Summary: Duh, Sasuke kena batunya lagi! Kini aset masa depannya yang berada dalam bahaya! "Sasuke! Aku juga perlu tahu perkembangan anakku…."/"Untuk perkembangan yang satu ini kau tidak perlu tahu."/"Kau ingin tahu apa yang anakmu lakukan padaku sore tadi?"/"kau tak pakai pengaman! Dan kau mengeluarkannya didalam! Sasuke bodoh!"
**Hai! selamat sabtu malam! Aku lagi-lagi nge-post fiksi yang _word-_ nya nggak nyampe 1500. Sori buat yang nggak , aku nggak bs buat fiksi yang banyak wordnya diatas 2000 dan dibawah 5000. Susah. Bukannya nggak bisa, tapi belum bisa. Udah nyoba buat yang lebih dari 1500 word, tapi malah nyampe 7000-an. Kebangetan. **

**Fiksi ini bukan sekuel dari fiksi yang kemarin, tapi kalau kalian anggap ini sekuel, ya bisa-bisa aja sih.^^**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua. Maaf, masih buat yang pendek. Terimakasih untuk yang udah review, follow, and fav. Kiss you all, my darla!**

 **.**

 **Hop! Step on It!**

 **A Fiction by theabus**

 **T rated fiction**

 **Naruto belongs to M. Kishimoto**

 **Please enjoy the fiction, all!**

Sasuke bahagia. Ini adalah musim dingin pertamanya ditemani oleh seorang bayi laki-laki yang menggemaskan dan juga montok miliknya dan juga istrinya. Lega rasanya setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya di tahun keempat pernikahannya ia dikaruniai anak laki-laki sehat. Orang-orang bilang itu adalah karma karena ia sengaja menunda untuk memiliki anak. Istrinya juga ikut disalahkan atas keputusannya, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya geram karena beberapa dari mereka pernah ada yang menanyakan tentang kesuburan istrinya. Bukan apa-apa, ia ingin menunda bukan karena tidak menginginkannya, hanya saja ia harus sadar diri, jika ia tidak menunda, maka ia harus siap kapan saja jika 'sewaktu-waktu' Tuhan menitipkan nyawa anak kecil kepadanya dan istrinya. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia juga harus bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap amanah tersebut, tidak boleh dilalaikan, diabaikan, terlebih disia-siakan. Pada tahun pertama, dirinya yang sedang di masa yang sangat sibuk, lalu tahun kedua istrinya 'lah yang ada kegiatan ke luar negara untuk memperdalam pengetahuannya dalam membuat kopi, coklat dan minuman turunannya, sehingga ia bisa menjadi _barista_ sekaligus _chocolatier_ handal seperti yang diinginkannya. Dan pada tahun ketiga, saat mereka siap, Tuhan ternyata belum mengabulkan keinginan mereka untuk memiliki momongan, dan pada tahun keempatlah, _finally_ mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

Sasuke mengecupi pipi putranya dengan gemas. Sambil menunggu kepulangan istrinya dari café-nya, sering ia habiskan untuk bermain-main dengan putranya itu. Putranya bernama Keitaro Uchiha, ia memberi nama demikian karena ingin anak pertamanya itu selalu diberkati. Ia sangat-sangat menyayangi anak laki-laki yang sering membuatnya kerepotan kala Hinata mengandungnya dulu dan sekaligus anak yang membuatnya menangis haru kala anak itu masuk kedalam dekapannya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Anak yang membuat kegemparan rumah induk Hyuuga di awal musim panas dan membuat seorang Hyuuga Hiashi memegang bahunya erat dan menambahkan ancaman –yang entah keberapa- agar menjaganya, merawatnya dan membasarkannya dengan baik hingga ia tak mampu lagi bernapas.

"Aku pulang…."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Bayi kesayangannya yang sedari tadi ia angkat tinggi tiinggi kini ia lompat-lompatkan diatas tubuhnya.

" _Finally_ , Mamamu pulang juga, Kei." Dan bayi itu melompat lompat kegirangan seakan ikut bergembira atas kedatangan ibunya. Terus melompat, semakin kencang hingga membuat perut Sasuke sedikit nyeri.

"Apa kalian sudah mandi?" tanya Hinata –istri kesayangan Sasuke yang saat itu masih berada di luar kamar Keitaro.

"Hn, kami sudah man—

Ucapan Sasuke terputus, mulutnya mengumpat tanpa suara saat merasakan kaki montok nan gemuk anaknya melompati 'kebanggaannya' dengan girang. Refleks ia mengangkat anaknya tinggi tinggi agar kesayangannya itu tidak terlanjur terpuruk. Sedangkan sang pelaku semakin girang dan tertawa geli saat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat sang ayah tinggi-tinggi.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Kepala istrinya itu menyembul masuk dipintu kamar putranya. Untung saja ia tidak menyuarakan umpatannya, jika sampai Hinata mendengar umpatannya, ia bisa-bisa terkena omelan super panjang dari Hinata dan itu membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut.

" _Nothing_ ," ujarnya singkat sembari menyerahkan Uchiha Keitaro kepada ibunya.

"Lusa Shika mengundang kita makan malam. Katanya kita harus datang."

Sasuke megecup pipi kiri Hinata, lalu berjalan melewatinya, "kita lihat saja besok, _Sweetheart."_

Sasuke memilih kabur, menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih dan mengelus kesejatiannya perlahan. Anaknya kelak akan menjadi anak yang kuat, ia baru berumur 6 bulan, dan ia sudah bisa membuat ayahnya meringis nyeri _. Good job, little baby…_

 _._

.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya melihat minuman yang tersaji didepannya berbeda dari yang biasanya. Biasanya, ia ditemani dengan kopi hitam mantap buatan istrinya selama mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun sekarang hanya ada secangkir coklat, dengan taburan vanilla dan bubuk merah diatasnya. Ia hendak protes saat melihat Hinata mendekatinya. Namun keinginannya itu terhenti saat Hinata menatapnya tajam.

" _No more coffee, Mr. Uchiha."_ Ia lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka dan menyisir rambutnya pelan, "tidak baik untukmu jika kau selalu meminum kopi di waktu santaimu. Kau ingin Kei menjadi yatim di usia mudanya, Sayang?"

Sasuke mendengus. Lalu segera meneguk coklat panasnya dan membereskan berkas-berkasnya. "Kau berharap untuk menjadi janda di usia muda, eh?" mendengarnya, Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Keitaro tidur?"

Hinata mengangguk, "ya." Ia lalu berbaring, menunggu suaminya menyelesaikan tugasnya. Melihat Sasuke yang merapikan berkasnya, Hinata menegakkan badannya, "kau kelelahan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendekat, lalu ikut berbaring di sisi Hinata. "Kau berharap begitu?"

Hinata gemas, hari ini setiap pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan ke suaminya selalu saja di respon dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Hari ini café sangat ramai. Aku tidak tahu jika kolaborasi antara aku dan Chouji bisa menghasilkan minuman yang disukai banyak orang." Hinata mulai bercerita dengan mata berbinar bahagia. Dan Sasuke menyukai setiap Hinata membicarakan tentang _passion_ -nya itu. Ia akan seperti seorang anak kecil yang kegirangan dan berusaha menceritakan kepada orang tuanya tentang apa yang membuatnya girang. "Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini dengan Kei?"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia teringat tentang kejadian lompat-injak yang dilakukan oleh anaknya sore tadi.

"Ayo tidur!" ujar Sasuke sambil berbaring di sebelah Hinata dan menaikkan selimut sehingga bahu mereka tertutupi.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata curiga.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk merapatkan diri dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke! Aku juga perlu tahu perkembangan anakku…."

"Untuk perkembangan yang satu ini kau tidak perlu tahu."

Hinata kesal. Dengan gemas, ia mencubiti tangan Sasuke yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya.

Sasuke masih saja belum berubah, sejak masih pacaran hingga sudah resmi menjadi suaminya ia masih saja suka menggodanya. Beruntung sekarang ia sudah bisa mengungkapkan kata tolong, terimakasih dan maaf –walau dengan terpaksa- mengingat kejadian saat mereka masih kuliah dulu yang membuat Sasuke kapok dan tidak tertarik untuk mengulanginya lagi.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan, lalu mendekap Hinata erat agar menghentikan cubitannya. Setelah dirasa istrinya itu sudah lemas dan tak bertenaga, ia baru melepaskan dekapannya. Jemarinya yang nakal merayapi perut Hinata yang bajunya tersingkap. Bibirnya dengan gemas mengecupi pipi Hinata yang semakin gembil saja setelah melahirkan.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang anakmu lakukan padaku sore tadi?" tanyanya tanpa menyingkirkan tangan kurang ajarnya dari perut Hinata. Bahkan tangannya yang satu lagi ikut memperburuk situasi.

"Kau tahu, _Sweetie_? Anakmu yang kurang ajar itu melompati dan menginjak-injak pusat keseksianku."

Hinata yang semulanya menggeliat tak nyaman otomatis terguncang hebat karena tertawa geli. " _Really_? _My dearest boy_ benar-benar tau mana yang patut untuk diinjak, dan mana yang tidak," ia lalu mengecup pelipis Sasuke, dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Aku bangga padanya."

Sasuke geram, ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya menuju paha dalam istrinya dan bermain disana. "Kau tahu? Aku sempat khawatir terhadap kelangsungan keluarga kita. Kau tidak khawatir, eh jika karena kelakuan anakmu itu-

"Dia juga anakmu, Sayang."

"Ya, anakku. Anakku yang kurang ajar."

"Karena ayahnya juga kurang ajar," tambah Hinata.

"Ck," Sasuke mendecak tidak suka. "Hinata, kupikir aku perlu mengecek, apakah kesayanganku –dan tentunya juga kesayanganmu masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak."

Sasuke melancarkan aksi. Dan Hinata terpaku, menghela napas.

" _Come on, Sweetheart. Let's do it."_

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Malam ini ia tidak kedinginan dan ia juga tidak perlu khawatir jika kebanggaannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. " _See_? Aku masih bisa memuaskanmu kan _Sweetie_?"

Dan ucapan Sasuke dibalas gigitan Hinata pada tangan suaminya itu. "Berdoa saja semoga anakku tidak menginjak-injak kejantananmu lagi, Sayang."

Sasuke mendengus. Mana mau ia mengulangi kebodohannya seperti tadi sore. "Ah, jangan sampai."

Mereka tertawa, namun tiba-tiba Hinata menegang, setelahnya ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan membunuh, "kau tak pakai pengaman! Dan kau mengeluarkannya didalam! Sasuke bodoh!"

Sasuke yang mengetahui kebodohannya hanya bisa menghela napas dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?"

"Kalau kau hamil," ujar Sasuke sambil mendekatkan diri kearah Hinata dan memeluknya. "Berarti kualitas spermaku masih hebat walau sempat terkena bencana."

Mendengarnya Hinata hanya bisa memutar mata dan memukul lengan suaminya itu.

 **[END]**

 **Surakarta, 2016**

 **Salam cupu,**

 **theabus**


End file.
